


Surf's Up In Oceanside

by allthehearteyes



Series: Crossover [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Breakfast, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, Fishing, Jealousy, Kissing, Loving boyfriends, Sunburn, Teasing, Telekinesis, axe throwing, couple friends, new found besties, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Alex is stationed in Oceanside for three months and Michael really misses his boyfriend. But Oceanside means a Blonde Man Bun, who last time they met punched him. Will there be another bar brawl? Or will new friendships be formed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Part Two of the Roswell NM/ Animal Kingdom crossover no one knew they needed! Thank you to Allthehearteyes for continuing this fun and amazing writing journey of our favorite TV couples, with me (especially since I'm a pain that messages you a thousands times over the importance of a sentence)!
> 
> Be sure to check out Part One 'Welcome to Roswell' first! And enjoy this fun and (mostly) drama free mash up with the two most secretly soft couples in the universe!

 

**Michael**

 

“Alex…come on...” Michael whines into the phone.

 

Alex chuckles on the other end of the line, causing his boyfriend to scowl at everyone passing by him on the street, “Guerin, don’t be dramatic. I’m sorry my meeting got bumped, it was out of my control. I’ll see you for dinner like we planned, okay?”

 

Michael just grunts in response.

 

“What am I going to do with you, cowboy?” Alex sighs, “I love you, Michael. Go explore. See the ocean!”

 

And just like every other time Alex says those three amazing words Michael never thought he deserved, a smile creeps onto his face and he melts. “I don’t care about the stupid ocean, just wanna see you,” with a defeated sigh he says, “I love you too. See you later.”

 

The line clicks and Michael is now standing on the street, _The Strand_ , as the locals call it, facing the ocean, alone. Michael is in Oceanside visiting Alex, who is stationed at Camp Pendleton for a three month temporary tour of duty. He’s only been gone for a month, but Michael misses him like crazy, even though they text and FaceTime every day.  

 

He’s not going near that water, that’s for damn sure. So what else is there to do alone in a place where you don’t know anyone? Drink.

 

He’s been so much better, since he and Alex worked through their issues, trusting one another and themselves more and more each day. Alex mentioned hanging out with Adrian and his idiot boyfriend, who visited Roswell a few months ago.

 

_That blonde asshole better not be getting any ideas about Alex._

 

Man, those couple of days had been a shitshow, but had also ended up being really good for them. They had talked, _really_ talked, about things that mattered. They said all the unspoken words that had built up over the years and shared all the pain they experienced being apart. They talked about the deep wounds, the miscommunications, and the misunderstandings. That moment had been pivotal for them, essentially pushing them forward, toward a life worth building together.

 

Michael smiles to himself remembering Alex’s reaction to seeing him with Adrian, trying to hide his jealousy. _Who knew?_

 

 _Oh Shit._ Michael knows exactly where he should head for that drink, The Drop. A local bar that Alex has compared to the Wild Pony, where he and Adrian have been hanging out in his downtime. Only problem, it’s owned and operated by Blonde Asshole, aka Deran. At least Adrian is likely to be there. With a sigh, Michael makes his way to the bar and away from the dreaded ocean, to kill some time before Alex is off duty.

 

Alex said the environment was easy going, and the guys have been pretty friendly. Michael walks into the bar and scans the room. Place looks cool enough, broken surfboards all over the walls. _Crazy ass ocean! No thanks!_  He hears his name and turns to see Adrian’s big bright smile.

 

_Adrian! Thank god he’s here. Damn that man has a lot of freckles._

 

Instantly relaxing at the friendly face…and the fact that he won’t immediately be kicked out on his ass by Mr. Man Bun, without even a drink  

 

“Hey, man! Good to see you. Alex mentioned you two might meet up here tonight.” Adrian pulls him into a hug. Michael looks over Adrian’s shoulder and sees Deran giving him a side-eyed look. _Oh yeah?_  Michael hugs Adrian even tighter and watches Deran’s eyes narrow and lip curl a bit. _Dumbass._

 

He and Adrian separate and head to the bar.

 

“Deran, Michael is here.”

 

“No shit.” For some strange reason Deran seems irritated. Huh. Michael chuckles to himself.

 

“Can you be polite and get him a beer, babe?” Deran rolls his eyes, but grabs a beer and plunks it down in front of Michael.

 

“That’ll be eight bucks.”

 

“What the fuck, D?” Adrian glares at Deran. He looks back and forth between the two. Michael smirking as he swigs his beer and Deran looking like he’s about to settle into his death stare. Adrian shakes his head, but grins a little. He fists Deran’s shirt, pulls him close and gives him what appears to be a very purposeful kiss. The two pull back, both a little breathless.

 

_Fuck, that ginger must kiss like fire._

 

“Okay? We all good now?” Adrian says to Deran. Deran glances at Michael, grunts and turns to head into the kitchen. Adrian smacks Michael’s shoulder.

 

“Could you maybe stop fuckin’ with him?”

 

“But it’s so easy.” Michael laughs and takes another swig of his beer. “So, what’s there to do here besides get in that freakshow of an ocean?”

 

“Guerin, what hell are you talking about?” Adrian looks amused as he sips his own beer.

 

“The ocean is a fucking gross and weird place. It’s full of filthy shit and home to insane sea creatures. It’s completely uncontrollable. Lawless.”

 

“ _Or_ it’s amazing. The movement of the waves, like art in motion. The ocean, she never lets you down, ya know? Love her and respect her beauty, and she’ll change your life.” Adrian glances in Deran’s direction, his back to them as he preps some food. “Did for me.”  Adrian looks back at Michael. “She’s wild and unruly, for sure. A bit like you, and him.” Adrian cocks his head in Deran’s direction.

 

“What’re tryin’ to say, Adrian?” Michael laughs.

 

“I mean, have you seen your curls?” Adrian laughs too. “You and Deran - gorgeous hair, untameable attitudes, but well worth it. I’m sure Alex would agree.” Michael feels his cheeks blush a bit. Adrian drinks his beer, grin firmly in place.

 

“Hrm, now that you mention it, I guess under the water _is_ kind of like an alien planet, huh?” Michael nearly chokes on his beer at Adrian’s comment.

 

“Beer too strong for you, cowboy?” Deran snarks as he walks up with two plates of burgers and fries and sets the food on the bar. He hands Michael a couple of napkins.

 

“Thanks. Nah, your boy here is trying to convince me of the merits of the ocean while also comparing it to an alien planet.” Deran laughs

 

“You can’t listen to him,” Deran jerks his thumb in Adrian’s direction, “He doesn’t get sci fi or understand that the coolest shit happens in space or underwater.” Michael can feel his eyebrows rise in surprise.

 

“You like sci fi?” Michael knows his tone sounds incredulous, but he honestly never thought this blonde beauty ever cracked a book.

 

“Yeah. What of it?” Michael nods his head and gives a slow grin.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Oh Jesus! _Two_ sci fi nerds! I’m in hell,” Adrian retorts as he shoves fries in his mouth.

 

“He’s ignorant. Forgive him.” Deran rubs his hand over Adrian’s shoulder. _Huh, they’re kind of like us._

 

Michael and Deran discuss their favorite authors and book series. It’s been a long time since he’s been able to geek out with anyone about space, time travel, and intergalactic dimensions.

 

_Maybe this guy isn’t as big of a douche as I thought?_

 

They continue to find other things in common too. How they enjoy cooking and have similar tastes in music. Adrian floats in/out of the conversation, as he helps tend to customers, but it’s mostly Deran and Michael chatting away. It’s a pretty nice afternoon, overall.

 

_Who would have thought?_

 

About two hours later Alex walks in. He comes over to Michael and Deran who are deep in conversation, debating metalcore vs. thrash metal vs. nu age. He gives a quick kiss to Michael, and seems to listen in, but Michael knows Alex is likely bored out of his mind. He can practically feel Alex’s eyes glaze over.

 

“Why don’t you see what Adrian’s up to?” Michael nods toward the pool table. “He wanted to get a game going. You can show off all your trick shots and pool-sharking skills.” Alex leans in to kiss the back of Michael's neck and heads off.

 

“Pool shark, huh?” Deran asks, as he replaces their beers.

 

“Yeah. He’s got killer skills.”

 

“He’ll give Adrian a run for his money, then. Should be good.”  

 

Michael and Deran watch as Adrian racks the balls and Alex chalks his cue. The two of them watch as their loves battle it out for billiards dominance.

* * *

 

**Deran**

 

“I guess Guerin isn’t so bad,” Deran mumbles into the back of Adrian’s neck as they snuggle in bed later that evening. He can hear and feel Adrian’s chuckle.

 

_There’s no better sound._

 

“Told you. He’s not the quote “cowboy piece of shit, motherfucker” you thought he was. I thought you two might get along okay. Plus, Alex was telling me Guerin’s like a genius or something.”

 

Deran can feel his teeth clench, as he wraps his arms tighter around Adrian.

 

“Let me turn over, D.” Adrian flips over so they’re face-to-face, he puts both hands on Deran’s cheeks. Deran eventually lifts his lashes and looks up into Adrian’s deep, knowing eyes. Blue holding blue.

 

“You know you’re fucking smart, Deran. The way you calculate and organize all the logistics for the jobs you pull is beyond impressive. So many moving parts and pieces, and you have contingency plans for all obstacles. It’s like an insane game of chess, what you do.”

 

All Deran can do is bite his bottom lip a little, as he feels the edges of his eyes start to burn with tears. Adrian knows Deran’s history of feeling dumb, and not good enough for much more than running small jobs...always stuck in _her_ shadow.

 

“Plus, you own a bar! That’s _all_ you, babe.  No one taught you a thing about it; you learned everything on your own and you’re fucking killing it. It’s all completely legit and above board. You, alone, keep the inventory straight, balance the books, and pay your employees and vendors exactly on time. You’ve got brains for days, Deran Cody.”

 

Deran’s eyes are wet as he gentle brushes his lips against Adrian’s.

 

“Thank you, love.”

 

“You’re welcome. Oh, and most importantly, you’re fucking hot and a badass surfer. Brains and a bod!I hit the jackpot. Ka-ching!”

 

Adrian’s sweet silliness always makes Deran feel like the luckiest man on earth. They both laugh and kiss, and love one another long into the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  **Michael**

 

Michael wakes up to the press of soft kisses moving across his neck, and jaw until finally reaching his ear, and with his gravely morning voice Alex whispers, “Good Morning.”

 

His eyes opening, Michael is greeted by a slow, smug smile that creeps across Alex’s face as he stretches, body arching and pressing even closer to Michael as he lays between his thighs. Michael moans, and his eyes flutter shut.

 

_ God! The things he does to me! _

 

Reaching out, Alex runs his hands through Michael’s wild curls, “Did you sleep okay?”

 

Before answering Michael reaches up to cup Alex’s face pulling him down for a slow, deep kiss. Until with one last peck he pulls away and hums, “I always sleep best with you. You’re all warm and cozy. What about you?”

 

“Best I’ve slept since getting here. I’ve missed you, cowboy,” Alex’s little smiles makes his heart race.

 

_ I love him so much. _

 

Alex moving out of his hold and off the bed jolts Michael out of his thoughts of love, and causes him to whine like a toddler. He’s all grabby hands, reaching out to pull Alex back into bed with him. But with a surprising amount of grace, Alex dodges and heads for the door, “Let’s go! We have a lot of ocean adventures today!”

 

That has Michael, jumping out of bed and chasing after Alex. “What do you mean ‘ocean adventures’? Alex, I told you I am not touching the beach! I..I..I don’t even know how to swim! It would be completely dangerous to force me to even go remotely near the ocean! ”

 

Alex pauses but then quickly turns and rolls his eyes at his dramatic alien cowboy boyfriend, “You are such a liar. You know how to swim! I’ve seen you in Isobel’s pool, Michael. Stop being so dramatic. We are going to meet Adrian and Deran and go fishing….on a boat. You don’t even have to go in the water.”

 

Michael pouts, he forgot about the BBQ and Isobel’s stupid new pool, “The ocean is not the same as a pool. There are sharks and sea monsters.”

 

Alex laughs, steps forward and pecks Michael’s lips, “We are going. Get dressed. It’s going to be fun, you love fishing. Plus, afterward we can have a long hot shower together.”

 

Michael wants to stomp his foot, “I wanna shower with you now! I hope I catch a shark and it pulls me into the water and YOU, Alex Manes, have to come save me!”

 

“GET DRESSED!”

* * *

 

**Adrian**

 

Adrian is pretending to look at his phone as he sits on the dock, while he and Deran wait for Alex and Michael to show up for the fishing trip. The thing is Adrian can’t help but watch his boyfriend, who can’t stand still!

 

Deran has checked his watch at least twelve times in the last ten minutes. Has gone from sitting next to Adrian, to leaning against a piling on the dock, to now pacing. Adrian loves Deran more than anything on earth, but honestly he might strangle him if he doesn’t stop moving.

 

“Hey, uh, I’m just going to walk down the dock a bit to see if they maybe just missed us and are wandering around,” Deran says as he checks his phone, and then his watch, again.  

 

Suddenly everything makes sense to Adrian. Deran is nervous that his new best friend, a certain grumpy cowboy, stood him up for their playdate. His hardened criminal boyfriend, really continues to surprise him everyday.

 

“Babe, relax. I told you Alex texted this morning saying they were running a little behind. Don’t worry, your new boyfriend didn’t stand you up,” Adrian teases, wincing at his words a split second later.

 

_ Uh-oh, should not have said that... _

 

Deran whips around from where he was looking up the dock, and pins Adrian with his best ‘if looks could kill’ glare. He scoffs and starts to sputter, “Wh-What?! He’s not even my friend, he’s yours. I barely even like the guy. And hey, did you forget how he tried to steal you from me? I can’t believe you would say that. Ugh, stupid cowboy motherfucker.”

 

Adrian bursts out laughing, causing Deran to get even grumpier, turning to look back towards the stairs, and start muttering under his breath. Adrian lovingly rolls his eyes, his boyfriend is truly dramatic, but he knows it’s deeper than that. Deran’s family, his mother, his life, has really done a number on him, not to mention their own rough history.

 

Pushing himself off the ground, Adrian presses himself against Deran’s back. Wrapping him up with both arms, left hand pressed over Deran’s heart, right hand pulling him in close. Adrian presses a kiss to Deran’s ear, “Sorry, D. You know I’m just teasing, right? You’re just too sweet, so nervous about seeing your new bestie. I’m glad you’ve gotten along so well with Guerin. You deserve a friend to talk all that nerdy, space shit with.”

 

Deran is still pouting, but he turns in Adrian’s arms to look at him, “You’re just glad I won’t talk to you about it anymore.”

 

“Fuck yes! Sorry D, there is only so much I can hear you talk about Star Trek Discovery, before I consider, I dunno, withholding blowjobs, in order to make you shut the hell up”

 

“Wow. You are the meanest boyfriend ever. Maybe I’ll steal Michael from Alex. That cowboy hat was really doing it fo-” Adrian cuts off Deran’s teasing with a kiss.

 

Holding Deran’s jaw tightly, Adrian pulls back, “Shut up. Your ass is mine Cody! I’m never letting you go.”

 

Deran smirks and Adrian is yanked back into a kiss, both of them forgetting that they are in fact waiting for the Roswell boys. They are so focused on the kiss they have missed their friends walking down the dock, well, until the wolf whistles begin.

 

“Break it up boys! Let’s get this fishing-death trip over with,” Michael shouts, with a smug smile.

 

Finally focused, Adrian can’t help but double over laughing at Michael’s outfit; green and blue striped swim trunks, a gray short sleeve button down (half undone, of course) and gray slip on sneakers. But the sea salt washed, coral baseball cap with his curls squished underneath, really is the cherry on top. Having only ever seen Michael in his dusty boots, cowboy hat, grease stained jeans and t-shirts, the sight is truly hilarious.

 

Deran is not so nice, really going in on him, “Hey cowboy! Why are you dressed like a dad? Is that hat pink? And by the way, nice legs have they ever seen the sun? Jesus Christ, I think I’ve gone blind!”

 

Michael flips them off as he approaches, but still pulls Adrian in for a tight hug and shoves Deran, trying not to laugh himself.

 

“Let’s get this stupid trip over with, you better have brought beer, Mr. Bar Man,” Michael says as he throws and arm over Deran’s shoulder and starts walking them toward the boat.

 

Adrian just watches them for a moment, smiling at how comfortable Deran is with Michael. He jumps when Alex’s hand squeezes his shoulder, “Michael will kill me if I tell you, but he was so excited to hang out with Deran today. Changed his outfit three times, until I picked it for him. He would truly be useless living at the beach.”

 

“Oh Manes...if I didn’t know how much our boys love us, I’d be worried. Er, well no, they are too similar and would probably murder each other. But Deran thought he’d been stood up. Drove me nuts with all his bouncing,” he said quietly so not to be heard by the two on the boat.

 

Alex’s face melts into the cutest pout, “Aww, they’re best friends!  Who would ha-”

 

“Alex Manes! Don’t you dare prolong this adventure at sea! Let’s get this over with so we can go drink on land, in a bar, far away from this hellish water!”

 

Adrian chuckles at the dramatic eye roll Alex sends his way, as they both finally make their way onto the boat.  

  
  


**Michael**

 

Michael is currently struggling to wrangle in a stubborn-ass fish, and wondering how his life went so wrong. Deran and Adrian had invited them to go deep sea fishing and Michael had put up one hell of a protest, because ‘yuck, who wants to go near that abomination of an ocean’?

 

_ Aren’t there  _ any _  land activities we can do instead? Maybe have a picnic in a dumpster? Eat chewed gum that’s been stuck to the underside of a table? Lick the feathers of a pigeon? Any of these options seem better than the ocean. _

 

In the end Alex had been seductively persuasive, and who was Michael to resist him?

 

_ I’m only human, er alien. _

 

And while he would never admit it even under threat of violence, he may or may not actually kinda like Deran.  And he may or may not have been looking forward to hanging out with him and Adrian again, even if it meant spending the day on a floating death trap in the middle of the ocean. And hey, there was the promise alcohol!

  
  
  


Unfortunately the start of their trip had been a bit of a mess. Even though there’d been a strong ocean breeze, it was hot as hell when the boat was anchored in place, and Michael had been uncomfortably sweaty. Plus, they forgot to bring sunscreen and his rarely exposed legs started to sting with a pink burn. Oh, and the fucking rocking movement of the boat...like a full on nightmare. Michael hadn’t realize seasickness was such a miserable experience.

 

Thankfully, the day before, Alex had asked Kyle to call in an anti-nausea medicine to one of the local pharmacies, and then he picked up some over-the-counter motion sickness meds.

 

_ My man — such a forward thinker. _

 

Michael took the Zofran right as he started to feel queasy and then took some Dramamine too. The medications made him sleepy so he’d ended up taking a quick catnap on the bow, and waking up feeling less miserable.

 

And now, he’s having an epic battle with a sea monster.

 

“God, this fucker is strong,” he grunts as he continues to reel in the ocean beast.

 

Deran and Adrian reassure him he’s doing great, that sometimes it can take upwards of an hour or so to get the bigger ones (9 to 10 footers) to tire out and relent to being caught.  

 

_ Fuck that! _

 

After a couple of beats he uses his gift to fortify the fishing line, and haul the behemoth toward the boat. As Deran and Adrian pull the big fish aboard, Michael can feel Alex’s breath whispering in his ear.

 

“Nice use of your gift there, spaceman. Save some of that for later.” Alex waggles his eyebrows. Michael use his gift to pat Alex’s ass. He laughs. “You’re such a tease, Guerin.”

 

“Just you wait, Manes. You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Michael gives that sexy smile-smirk he knows Alex can’t resist. He’s rewarded with a quick kiss and a nip to his bottom lip before Alex walks toward the massive bluefin they just pulled on deck.

 

After the obligatory pictures, they release the tuna back in the water. The rest of the boat trip is filled with laughter and lots of fun, though Michael's never been so glad to be back on solid ground as he is when they finally dock the boat and head ashore.

  
_May I never have to do_   **that** _again._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

 

“Ow, ow, OWWW! ALEXANDER!”

 

Michael is squirming around, trying to move out his reach and Alex is so over it. “ _Michael Guerin!_ Your legs are sunburnt to all hell and if you want to ease the pain and avoid blisters, you need to let me put the freakin’ aloe on you!”

 

Michael’s face is in full pout as he whines, “But it’s soooo cold, and it stiiiings when you touch it.”

 

“Sorry babe, but unfortunately I am not Max, and can’t heal your sunburn with glowy hands.” Alex carefully slicks his hands over the tender skin of Michael’s calves and thighs. He gently massages in the lotion, running his fingers over the cut muscles of his boyfriend’s body. “I’m done now anyway, you big baby. Put your pants on, we have to get to the axe bar by nine. Also, make sure you keep that alien super power under control, okay?”

 

“Pfft...I’ve been successfully controlling my powers since sophomore year. And if I happen to _accidentally_ help us beat those surfer dudes, well no one will even notice. You have nothing to worry about, darlin’,” Michael drawls.

 

_Bastard! He knows what that damn twang does to me!_

 

Looking smug at how easily he can make his boyfriend melt, Michael walks into Alex’s space, pressing close. “I’ll be good, I swear, Captain Manes.” Those honey colored eyes twinkle at him, and Alex knows, as sure as he knows the man before him is the love of his life, that they’re not getting out of this hotel room any time soon.

 

And Alex can’t be bothered to give a fuck.

 

~~~~

 

They end up being 45 minutes late to meet Deran and Adrian that evening. Alex smiles to himself. He’s really not sorry about it, at all.  He thinks about the way Michael moaned his name and clutched him close earlier, shivering in response.

 

_No regrets._

 

**Deran**

 

Deran feels like he’s gonna lose his shit.

 

_Fucking Adrian!!_

 

Deran is sitting at a high top table, bouncing his leg impatiently, gnawing on the inside of his lower lip, and watching his boyfriend whip an axe through the air. They’re out with their Roswell friends, but Adrian, _being Adrian_ , is driving Deran crazy.

 

To start, Adrian had worn that palm tree patterned  button up Deran loves. Adrian just chuckled and evaded him when Deran tried to get all grabby before their double date. Then, during their friendly competition of axe throwing, Adrian had taken off the shirt (leaving him in a tank top) because it was “restricting the range of motion”. Deran felt his body temperature immediately rise in response, and, once again, found himself completely swept under by the beauty of Adrian Dolan. The fluid movement of his arms, the flex of his triceps, the way he tilted his head to the side when aiming. It’s not like Deran hasn’t kissed every inch of that freckled skin. Not as though he hasn’t grazed his teeth over the tight muscles or licked all the hard planes. Deran excels at worshipping Adrian’s sculpted form, his favorite hobby, but _still_ the man continues to arouse him like no other. Deran noticed the Roswell boys playfully slapping at one another’s shoulders, as if to say “Hey, you’re taken! Stop looking at him!” while both of them were _clearly_ admiring Adrian’s body.

 

Half-jokingly, he’d had the thought: _I don’t want to have to smash your faces in new Roswell friends._

 

Now, Deran watches Adrian’s mouth curve into a smile as he presses the rim of his beer to the edge of his lips. Deran watches Adrian takes a long swig, tracking the bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallows; Deran’s mouth instantly waters. He knows they’re supposed to be playing nice at being hosts, but he’s not sure he can keep his hands to himself.

 

Adrian looks over, eyes wide with surprise. He walks to where Deran is sitting.

 

“Hey, babe, everything okay?” Adrian puts a warm hand on Deran’s shoulder, nearly searing him through his shirt.

 

All Deran can do is mumble, “Yeah. Fine.” Adrian gives a lopsided grin and leans in to place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Okay. I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Order another round?” Deran nods as he watches Adrian put his shirt back on and walk off.

 

Deran is really, _really_ , trying to behave himself. It’s not like he doesn’t like their new friends, it’s just... _Adrian_! He’s so distracting! His casual ease, his joyful laugh, those deep blue eyes. Those _freckles_!

 

_Fuck it._

 

He doesn’t bother excusing himself. He walks down the hallway toward the men’s room. Adrian is on his way back, shaking out his wet hands.

 

“Ugh. They ran out of paper towels. I know most guys don’t wash their hands, but—“

 

Deran grabs Adrian’s face, smashing their mouths together. He crushes Adrian’s body against the wall as he kisses the breath out of his boyfriend. To his credit, Adrian doesn’t miss a beat. He pulls Deran close, hands clenching into fists, twisting in the hem of Deran’s shirt.

 

Deran feels Adrian’s lips curve into a smile when he laughs.

 

“Are you into that? Guys who don’t wash their hands?”

 

Deran grunts, as he nuzzles into Adrian’s neck.

 

“Mmmm…babe…we need to get back,” Adrian moans, as Deran kisses under his ear. “D-do you wanna get out of here?”

 

That’s all Deran needs. He stops abruptly and grabs Adrian’s hand. He starts pulling him down the hallway and toward the front door. Deran absently hears Adrian trying to say goodbye to their friends and awkwardly shout across the room that they’ll meet them for breakfast in the morning.

 

“What the fuck, Cody!” he hears Michael holler. Deran turns slightly, and sees Alex hush his boyfriend and wave goodbye.

 

“We’re good! See you tomorrow.”

 

Deran hears Adrian chuckle, as he drags him through the parking lot. They get in the car and Deran clenches the steering wheel in a bid for control. Adrian isn’t making it easy. The entire drive home he keeps leaning over to kiss Deran’s neck running his hand over his thigh and between his legs. It’s all Deran can do to try and remember where they live.

 

Deran lunges at Adrian as soon as they’re through the front door. Banging into furniture and off walls, they make their way to the bedroom. Deran tries to push Adrian onto the bed, but he feels resistance. He pulls back, panting, and looks at Adrian. Adrian’s breathes are heavy, though his dark blue eyes miss nothing.

 

“What do you want, D?”

 

Deran is practically vibrating with need. He’s feeling out of control/on edge, and he knows Adrian can tell. Knows what Adrian is asking, but can’t form the words. He drops his head down and feels his shoulder length hair slid in front of his face.

 

“Do you want to play?” Adrian asks firmly.

 

Deran’s breath catches, heart rate speeds up. Eventually nodding his head to confirm.

 

“Look at me.” Adrian’s clipped tone has him lifting his gaze. Eyes locked, blue holding blue. “Tell me.”

 

Deran can’t say anything for a few seconds. He’s lost in Adrian’s calm strength, but he finally gets the words out.

 

“I’m...I’m yours.” Deran is nearly breathless.

 

Adrian’s face becomes serious.

 

“Clothes off. On the bed hands by your side.”

 

Adrian’s commands cause Deran’s heart to pound and lust to skyrocket. As Deran rips off his shirt, he’s grateful to have a boyfriend that understands him. Understands how he sometimes gets overwhelmed in his own skin, and that the act of ceding control is one of trust. Adrian understands that submitting turns Deran on like nothing else, while also making him feel deeply connected and loved.

 

Naked, he lies back, and looks at Adrian standing at the end of their bed. His face is stern, a slight smile-smirk on his mouth.

 

“You’re _mine_ , Cody.” Adrian begins pulling off his shirt and Deran feels like the luckiest man alive.

 

~~~

 

_Holy fuck!_

 

Deran and Adrian are lying side-by-side, bodies covered in sweat, and both of them gasping for air. Deran pats around until he finds what he wants. He laces their fingers, bringing their hands up to kiss Adrian’s thumb.

 

“So axe throwing, then? That your new kink?” Adrian chuckles, as the two of them shift so they’re face-to-face. Legs twined, they gaze at one another, small smiles on both their lips.

 

“I’m pretty sure _you’re_ my kink, Dolan.” Adrian lets loose a deep, wholehearted laugh. Eyes twinkling, cheeks creased with humor.

 

Deran takes a big breath as he watches his love. He knows he’ll never get tired of seeing that bright beautiful smile, and trusts that he’ll spend the rest of his life ensuring Adrian’s happiness.

 

Adrian leans in and peppers gentle kisses all over Deran’s face. Deran closes his wet eyes, savoring the sensation of Adrian’s soft lips. Feeling content and peaceful, as he drifts off to sleep in Adrian’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex**

 

After Deran and Adrian abruptly leave the bar, he and Michael finish their round of axe throwing. When Michael starts to complain that his sunburn hurts and his muscles are sore, Alex suggests they call it a night. Alex is under the misperception that they are going to take it easy and rest from their long day. He is wrong. Very wrong.  

 

No sooner do they cross the threshold than Michael pushes Alex up against the wall, nearly devouring him.  _God the man kisses like fire._ Michael uses that wicked tongue to thrust, lunge, and lick deep inside Alex’s mouth, making Alex’s heart race and body tremble with excitement.  Actually, everything about Michael arouses Alex, and Michael knows it too.  _Beautiful curly haired fuck! I love him so much!_

 

Alex makes a sad attempt to feign resistance, which completely dissolves when Michael starts murmuring filthy words between kisses.  

 

“You’re so fucking hot...I can’t wait to get my mouth on that perfect cock...take you all the way down.  I’m gonna bury myself inside you...so deep...you’ll feel me for days...you’re so tight...squeeze me so good.  You’re mine. I’m never gonna let you go.”

 

All Alex can do is whimper and mew in response.  He has no defenses when it comes to Michael Guerin, or the pure, unadulterated sex that radiates off him.

 

Unsurprisingly, they end up sweaty, sticky, and nearly boneless after a marathon round of sex. They’re a tangle of limbs and wet skin, both heaving to get air into their lungs.

 

Alex is content and at ease, lying in Michael’s arms, aftershocks of their loving still rolling through his body.

 

“W-what got into you, Guerin?”  Alex’s voice sounds unsteady, even to his own ears.

 

“Honestly, it’s just you, babe. I would’ve gone down on you in the bathroom at the bar if I thought there was any way I wouldn’t end up with blue balls instead.” Michael’s unrepentant smirk makes Alex shake his head and chuckle.  _What am I gonna do with him?_

 

“Maybe next time.” Alex shrugs, licking his lips to emphasize his point. The groan Michael gives in response is everything.  

 

“Yeah?” The enthusiastic question has Alex laughing, and gets him rolled over and tucked under his hot blooded boyfriend.

 

“Promises, promises,” Michael drawls, his voice husky and raw, causing Alex to shiver.

 

“I _do_ promise, cowboy.” Alex purposefully bites at his own bottom lip, dragging his teeth over the plump flesh, in the way that drives Michael crazy.

 

The last thing he hears is a mumbled, “ _fuck me_ ,” before Michael takes his mouth again.  

 

~~~

 

Alex wakes up to the morning sun streaming in through the window, and gentle kisses peppering his face.  

 

“Mornin’, darlin’,” Michael whispers, Alex’s body tingling with happiness.

 

“Morning, babe.”

 

He lazily looks at the man on top of him.  The sunlight caressing his features, bathing his face in a soft array of yellows and golds. Michael’s unruly curls haloed around his head, looking irresistible and _oh so_ touchable. _It should be a crime for anyone to look like that first thing in the morning._ Lord help him if Michael ever puts in a modicum of effort into his appearance. Anyone with eyes will probably spontaneously combust from all his gorgeousness.  

 

All of a sudden Alex’s stomach grumbles. Michael pulls back a little, smirk firmly in place.

 

Alex rolls his eyes and purses his lips in a terrible attempt to mask a grin. “What? I’m hungry?”

 

Michael nuzzles their noses together. “Hrm. We burn a lot of calories together, you and I.”

 

“Shut it. Now let’s get up so we can at least pretend to be on time for breakfast.”  

 

Between kisses Michael insists, “Those beach bums...can wait. I’ve got a well-loved...Alex...in my arms. No place else...I’d rather be.”

 

Well what’s he supposed to say to that? Alex gives the only reasonable response he can come up with, “Fuck ‘em, then.”

 

Michael bursts into laughter. Alex smiles and rolls them so he’s on top.

 

“Now where were we?” he mumbles and he kisses his alien boyfriend breathless.

 

**Deran**

 

They’re at Sunny’s, their favorite diner by the beach, having breakfast. They’re all at a booth, perfect view of the ocean from their spot in the corner. The four of them are waiting on their food and having good conversation in the meantime.

 

“Nice of you guys to make an appearance. I guess 8:30 am is more of a suggestion for desert scrubs,” Adrian harasses.  

 

“Uh, _we’re_ not the ones who left the bar early last night? What were you doing?  Your taxes?” Alex’s response is fast and sarcastic.

Adrian’s face blushes a pretty shade of pink, making all his freckles stand out in stark contrast.  _He’s seriously the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen._ They're all laughing. Deran leans his shoulder into Adrian’s, giving him a small bump of support.

 

“Busted.” Adrian shrugs and flicks a sugar packet across the table, hitting Alex in the arm.

 

“Hey now, I’m a military man. Ya don’t want to start something you can’t finish, _bruh_. I’m trained for battle.” Alex gives a goofy side-eyed squint, failing miserably to come anywhere near the vicinity of intimidation.

 

Alex and Adrian proceed to debate tactical strategies for flicking paper footballs back and forth, and the best ways to use their hands as goalposts.  Michael, seemingly engrossed in the conversation, nods and adds in his two cents from time to time. _They’re all a bunch of idiots.  I kinda like it._

 

Michael looks over at Deran, both of them grinning, eyes a little wide eyes in a way that says “this whole thing is absurd”.  

 

These last few days of hanging out, and getting to know the Roswell boys has been a lot of fun. Deran has never had friends like this before. Easy going, relaxed, down to earth. It’s awesome how they all get along, bantering like they’ve been around one another for years.  

 

Deran shifts his arm to drape across Adrian’s shoulders, not in possession, but in a natural way of connection (finally feeling comfortable enough to do so).

 

Deran hears himself laugh at something silly Alex just said, and is genuinely shocked to realize he’s actually happy. He’s glad that the cluster fuck in Roswell turned out the way it did. That Guerin was kind to Adrian, even if Deran was ready to bash the cowboy’s teeth in (at the time). He’s glad Maria called him to tell him Adrian was hiding out at her place. He’s glad he went after Adrian, even though he was seething and ready to scorch the earth to bring him back home. Deran knew then, as he knows now, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Adrian. No obstacles, challenges, stressors or strains could keep Deran from fighting for them,  _him._  

 

Deran glances over at the man next to him, watching his face light up in joy, his nose crinkling, as he belts out a full bodied laugh. Deran leans in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. Adrian looks at him with knowing eyes and returns to the conversation, but not before resting his hand on Deran’s leg, squeezing a little. _He always knows. He knows me._

 

Deran laughs again. This time at something Michael says. _This is really nice._

 

Throughout breakfast they all continue to snark and tease, enjoying the company of new friends, and grateful for this time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! This is multi-chaptered so be sure to check in for more couple friends goodness!


End file.
